Baneblade
The Baneblade is easily one of the most dangerous vehicles on the battlefields of the 41st Millennium. Colossal vehicles, Baneblades make Leman Russ battle tanks look tiny and pathetic in comparison, and the morale boost from seeing one of these metal leviathans can never be underestimated. Baneblades are bristling with weapons and can engage more targets by themselves than most vehicle squadrons. Their armour is nigh on impenetrable to small arms fire and they can shrug off hits that would core even a Leman Russ Demolisher. A Baneblade’s main weapon is the huge baneblade cannon. Firing a specially designed rocket-propelled warhead, it can remove entire chunks of the battlefield in fiery plumes of death and destruction. An autocannon is slaved to the main cannon in a co-axial mount, mainly used to guide the larger gun’s shots. However, unlike some superheavy vehicles, the Baneblade’s arsenal does not end with its primary weapon. A hull-mounted demolisher cannon gives the Baneblade added punch at shorter ranges and a trio of twin-linked heavy bolters give it the defensive firepower of an entire squadron of Leman Russ. Finally, two strategically placed lascannon turrets give the Baneblade protection against flanking vehicles, especially walkers, who can often turn the Baneblade’s sluggish speed against it. To be the commander of a Baneblade is to be a god among other tank crews. Baneblades are always in high demand and most Imperial Guard armies will be lucky to have one in their service, let alone a full squadron. However, even one Baneblade can turn the tide of a losing battle, or make the break in a vital siege—there is almost nothing that can stand in a Baneblade’s way. Baneblade Profile Type: Tracked Vehicle Purchase Price: N/A Size: Monumental Structural Integrity: 120 Armour: Front 50, Top 40, Rear 35 Traits: Command&Control, Damage Control, Enclosed, Ponderous, Reinforced Armour, Super-Heavy, Tracked Vehicle. Narrative Speed: 8 kmph / 25 kmph Combat Speed: 5/15/30/60/70 Handling Modifier (Drive (Ground Vehicle): 0 Crew: 1 Commander (Turret), 1 Driver, 5 Gunners (Turret/Demolisher cannon/Hull heavy bolter turret/both sponsons), 2 Loaders (Turret/Demolisher cannon). Baneblades usually have a dedicated comms-operator and sometimes have an Enginseer as part of their crew. Access Points: A hatch on top of tank. Weapons Weapons Turret-mounted Baneblade Cannon (750m; S/–/–; 3d10+20 X; Pen 10; Clip 12; 3 Full; Blast 12, Concussive 3, Reliable) with Co-Axial mounted M34 Auto-cannon (300m; S/3/–; 3d10+8 I; Pen 6; Clip 20; 2 Full; Ogryn-Proof, Reliable) Hull-mounted Demolisher Cannon (Front Facing; 50m; S/–/–; 4d10+20 X; Pen 10; Clip 2; Reload Full; Blast 10, Concussive 3) Turret-mounted twin-linked Heavy Bolter (150m;–/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing, Twin-Linked) 2 Sponson-mounted twin-linked Heavy Bolters (Left Facing/Right Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing, Twin-Linked) 2 Turret-mounted Lascannons (300m; S/–/–; 5d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip 30; Reload 2 Full; Proven 3) Special: Baneblades have weapon mountings across their entire hull. To further clarify the weapons listed above, each of the Turret-mounted lascannons are located on top of the Sponson-mounted twin-linked heavy bolters, and the Turretmounted twin-linked heavy bolter is mounted far forward on the Baneblade’s hull, to the right of the demolisher cannon. Remember that whilst turrets have a 360-degree Fire Arc, the vehicle itself blocks this and limits the smaller turrets’ Fire Arcs (especially the twin-linked heavy bolter turret). Additionally, the sophisticated machine spirits slaved to the Baneblade’s lascannons mean they can be fired at the same time and at different targets, as the vehicle’s sponson mounted twin-linked heavy bolters by the same gunner as a Full Action. Baneblades are often used as more than just command tanks, but command and control fortresses that can coordinate the attacks of multiple vehicle squadrons at once. At the GM’s discretion, a Baneblade may be given the Improved Command and Control Vehicle Trait in place of its standard Command and Control Vehicle Trait. Additionally, the Baneblade may be given the Environmentally Sealed Vehicle Trait. If an Enginseer is part of a Baneblade’s crew, its own Damage Control systems are enhanced. In these instances, the vehicle’s Reinforced Armour Vehicle Trait counts against Righteous Fury rolls and all Tests to put out fires gain a +20 bonus. Category:Ground Vehicles